1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing agent supply apparatus which is used in an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine and a printer, and also to a developing agent container which is used in a developing agent supply apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A developing agent supply apparatus of a type which requires to insert a toner bottle (developing agent container) containing toner particles (developing agent) into a supply apparatus is already in an actual use in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine. When using this type of a developing agent supply apparatus, in accordance with a toner empty warning sign, one pulls out an empty toner bottle from the supply apparatus and replaces the empty toner bottle with a new toner bottle which is filled with toner particles.
However, when one pulls out the empty toner bottle, in a moment the toner bottle is pulled by great force out from the supply apparatus, toner particles remaining within the supply apparatus and toner particles within the toner bottle gush out as dusty smokes, thereby staining the hands and/or clothes of the operator, the image forming apparatus and around the same.